Gone But Not Forgotten
by xXHaruXiaOTPXx
Summary: Brett Sebastian winter break alone time ? Warning: Lemon ahead.


Disclaimer: I don't own a single character... just the sex

Author's Note: This takes place over winter break at Brett's house. It doesn't exactly work with the series so I guess that makes it AU. I've only read as far as Infamous. And I forgot the color of Brett's eyes.

Warning: Sex

%%%

"Will you help me?"

Sebastian swallowed the lump that was growing in his throat. The sight of Brett made something between his legs stir.

"Sure."

Brett held out a hand. He took the small hand and she pulled him into her room. Brett locked the door behind them.

"Will you help me get out of these clothes? I'm cold."

"Sure." He said quietly.

Brett let the blanket drop to her feet. She slipped out of her heels and pushed them aside and pulled the pin out of her hair. Her breathing became very shallow. Brett took his hand and led him over to her bed. Brett sat him down and straddled him... one knee on each side... her hands on his bare chest.

Sebastian reached up to her first button. He looked her in the eye.

"You sure you can't do this by yourself?" he said with a sly smile.

"Positive." she said breathlessly.

Sebastian unbuttoned the first button and continued his way down. He past the middle of her breasts and made his down to the last button. Brett bent her head down and kissed him lightly on the lips. Sebastian gently kissed her back... caressing the back of her neck with his hands.

"Make love to me." she said suddenly.

Sebastian looked at her face. Her eyes were closed and her fingers held tightly to his wet skin. Sebastian kissed her lips passionately this time and pushed away the thin, pink fabric. As he pushed it away, his hands brushed lightly over her bare breasts and her arms. She wasn't wearing anything underneath. Sebastian held her head in his hands and kissed her as she unbuttoned the top of his pants. Sebastian took her by the waist and pulled her underneath him and the blanket on top of them.

Brett pulled off his pants as well as his boxers. She ran a hand through his hair and pulled him closer. "I-I've never done this before." She said in a whisper.

Sebastian let his hand travel down to her underwear. He began to pull it off. They reached her ankles and she kicked them away.

"Are... are you sure... you want to do this?" Sebastian had never really asked a woman this question while he was having sex her. He usually went on with it... but Brett was different. He was making love to her.

She nodded her head.

"Just... be a little... slow... I'm nervous."

Sebastian nodded as well. He caressed her cheek with his finger. Sebastian kissed her neck gently. He made his way down her collarbone... he felt her breathe heavily... he kissed his way down to the middle of her breast and to her bellybutton. Brett gently took a hold of Sebastian's hand. She placed it on her right breast and moaned as he caressed it with the tips of his fingers... outlining the nipple. He bent down and kissed her breast... letting his lips linger over the top of the nipple. He let his tongue brush lightly over it. Brett held onto Sebastian's back tightly as she moaned his named.

Sebastian moved his right hand down past her bellybutton. He let it rest between her legs and began to massage in a circular motion. Brett threw her head back as she felt a pounding sensation build up in her legs, her heartbeat quickened. She moaned out his name

"Oh... Sebastian... more... please..." She arched her back. She began to sweat as his hand moved faster between her legs. He used a backwards and forwards motion and then a circular motion.

"You can yell." He said.

He rubbed between her legs harder. And she yelled out his name.

"Oh..."

Sebastian let his mouth linger over her nipple... gently letting his hot tongue massage it as well.

The rubbing grew even more intense and harder "Wh-what are you trying to do to me??" She said with an intense moan.

Sebastian removed his hand from between her legs. He positioned himself on top of her.

"Are you ready?"

"More than ever." She said breathlessly

Sebastian slowly thrust himself into her. She screamed out his named as he put both his hands on her hips. He positioned her so that he could began to thrust.

Sebastian thrust himself into her and began to use a circular motion inside of her. Sebastian moved from left to right and up and down. She arched her back, moaned, and ran her fingers through her hair. Sebastian began to thrust in and out of her... slow at first... but as she moaned he became even faster making the bed shake. Brett began to scream as she shut her eyes tightly. His tongue lingered over her chest and stomach as she thrust himself into her. Sebastian sat up, still inside her, straddled her... and began to thrust himself into her faster. He let his hands rest on her breasts and began to massage them with his hands. They became hard, pointy, and round. Sebastian used his thumbs against the point of her nipple and let them massage them.

As he moved up and down... Brett's body moved to the rhythm as well. Her breasts moved up and down against the motion making Sebastian sweat even more. She spread out her legs even farther. He let his hands rest on her thighs as he kept moving in and out.

Brett pushed him out of her. He sat on the bed with his hands on his thighs... between his thighs... he was completely erect. Brett straddled him this time and positioned herself on him so that he was inside her once again.

Sebastian ran a hand through her sweaty, curly hair. She moved her body against him. Her breasts touching his chest every second or so. Brett thrust her head back and yelled out his name.

Sebastian pulled her off of him and pulled himself out of her. He was tired. Breathing hard he put his feet on the hardwood floor and let his head drop in his hands.

Brett lay her head down on the pillow... her body spread eagle. She breathed heavily.

"So that's what I've been missing all my life."

Brett sat up and began to massage Sebastian's shoulders. She got up off the bed, completely naked, and stood in front of him.

"I'm so tired Brett." he said in a whiny voice.

"Let's take a bath."

Brett took Sebastian's hand and led him to the bathroom. She pulled on a silk robe and Sebastian wrapped a towel around his midriff. Brett started the warm water in the jacuzzi and added many bubbles.

"Ready?" she said.

Sebastian took off his towel and slipped into the warm water. His body was aching... but it felt very good. Brett slipped off the robe, her nipples erect. Sebastian's arousal grew until it was fully erect.

Brett slipped in beside him.

"I want you to do something for me." She said as she shut her eyes and let her head rest on his arm. She wrapped a leg around his waist and he held her close.

"Anything." He said as he looked at her intently. He really did love her.

Brett looked up with her brown eyes.

"Never forget this night." she said quietly as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Sebastian swallowed and wiped away the tear. He gave a genuine smile... the one that she had always loved.

"I could never forget this night... or any night with you Brett. I love you."

%%%

Author's Note: I will give my left eyebrown to whoever gets what the title is a reference to.

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
